Torosaurus
Some scientists (starting in 2010) consider Torosaurus fossils to simply represent mature Triceratops after their frills had extended, but later research (2011 and 2012) seems to prove otherwise. General Statistics *Name: latus *Name Meaning: Perforated Lizard *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 8-9 meters (26-30 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Ceratopsidae --> Chasmosaurinae --> Triceratopsini *Place Found: North America *Describer: Marsh, 1891 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Rock *Power: 1600 *Technique: 600 *Attack: **Rock (Critical): 860 **Scissors/Paper: 370 *Types: **Attack Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Heroic Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Blitz Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 長大ちょうだいな盾 (Grown Neck Frill) **English: The Massive Shield **Taiwanese: 長大的盾 *Card Rarity: Bronze *Altered Forms: Super Torosaurus Availability *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 竜-15) **2nd Edition (007-竜) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (011-竜; Attack Type) **6th Edition (011-竜; Attack Type) **Non-sale Lightning Egg (EGG-004-竜) **2007 4th Edition (010-竜; Heroic Type) **2007 4th Edition+ (010-竜; Heroic Type) **Gekizan 1st Edition (004-竜; Blitz Type) **Non-sale Stalwarts of Bronze *English **Original Edition (New; Dino-15) **1st Edition (Dino-15) **4th Edition (011-Dino; Attack Type) **5th Edition (011-Dino; Attack Type) **Nemesis Edition (Dino-15) **Series 2 4th Edition (010-Dino; Heroic Type) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 龍-15) **1st Edition Extension (龍-15) **3rd Edition (011-龍; Attack Type) **4th Edition (011-龍; Attack Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (010-龍; Heroic Type) **Series 2 5th Edition (008-龍; Attack Type) **Non-sale Lightning Egg (EGG-004-龍) Torosaurus Card 4.png|Torosaurus arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) Torosaurus Card 06 1st back.jpg|Back of Torosaurus arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) Torosaurus Card 3.png|Torosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Torosaurus Card 2.png|Torosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) Toro5th.jpg|Torosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Toro5thback.jpg|Back of Torosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) ToroNemesis.jpg|Torosaurus arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) ToroNemesisback.jpg|Back of Torosaurus arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) ToroS24th.jpg|Torosaurus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) ToroS24thback.jpg|Back of Torosaurus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) ToroTai5th.jpg|Torosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) ToroTaiS25th (1).JPG|Torosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 5th Edition) ToroTaiS25th (2).JPG|Back of Torosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 5th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Lightning *Owner: Wild, Max Taylor (D-Team) *Location: *Debut: Rhino or Dino? **Appeared In: 29, 36, 49, 63, 79 *Dinosaurs Defeated: Terry (with Chomp) Move Cards ;Lightning Strike :Torosaurus charges and shoots a bolt of lightning from its horns at its opponent! It combined its Lightning Strike with Chomp's to defeat Terry. DS Stats *Attribute: Lightning *Owner: Rod (Alpha Gang) TCG Stats Torosaurus (DKPM) *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1600 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKPM-0??/020 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: (new art) *Other: Meant for gameplay with plastic figure. Though DKPM figure abilities often repeat, no other card from the set with a readable image appears to share its same ability to properly determine it. *Abilities: ;Unnamed Figure Ability :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, put its figure on it. (unreadable)…your opponent's hand. Torosaurus *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1800 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKCG-030/160 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare *Image From: Ep. 29 anime scene *Abilities: ;Coward :You can't Dino Slash this Dinosaur unless you already have 2 Dinosaurs in play. Wandering Torosaurus *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1600 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKAA-017/100, DKAA-096/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: Ep. 29 anime scene *Abilities: ;Recharge :Instead of attacking with this Dinosaur, you can let 1 of your other Lightning Dinosaurs in play attack again this turn. ;Stun :Dinosaurs that battle with this Dinosaur lose all their abilities during the battle, and any effects from those abilities after the battle are negated. Torosaurus-Wandering TCG Card 2-Collosal.jpg|Wandering Torosaurus Colossal Rare TCG card Energetic Torosaurus *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Paper *Power: 1600 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: SAS-018/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare *Image From: cropped Geki 1st arcade card *Abilities: ;Stun :As long as you have a level 7 Dinosaur in play, this Dinosaur gains the ability Stun (the Dinosaurs that battle with this Dinosaur lose all their abilities during the battle, and any effects from those abilities after the battle are negated). Anime Torosaurus' card was activated in Rhino or Dino? by sparks from a broken lamp after a rhino attacked Ungaro's tent, but the poacher mistook it for a large rhino itself. After remaining elusive for a time, he arrived suddenly to protect Ace and the D-Team from Spiny before running off with pet-sized Chomp, as the two belong to closely related species. He later fought against Terry to defend Chomp, but when they were found, Paris was summoned to help him fight against Terry and Spiny. When Terry tried to attack Paris, Torosaurus hit him, but was thrown into Chomp. He was nearly beaten by Terry, until Chomp finally managed to be summoned full-sized to save him. He combined his Lightning Strike with Chomp's and they defeated Terry, but the battle had weakened Torosaurus, making him collapse and return to his card out of exhaustion. His card and Move Card were claimed by Max. A Torosaurus appears in Max's dream in Metal Imbalance among the crowd of dinosaur asking him to "save us". A small herd of Torosaurus are brought into the present in Dinosaur War! by the malfunctioning Backlander, but are returned when the time circuits fail completely following the Black T-Rex's defeat. Mesozoic Meltdown Another Torosaurus is briefly seen in a glass dome cage on the Space Pirate's ship in Two Shoguns are Better than One, and in the finale is discovered and rescued by Dr. Z along with the other dinosaurs there. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: とても大きなえりかざりを持つ草食恐竜だ。頭の大きさは2mをこえる。 **English: A herbivore with a very large neck frill. Its head measures over two meters. **Taiwanese: 有著極大領飾的草食恐龍,頭部大小超過2公尺。 *It is the first Bronze rarity Lightning Dinosaur card in the arcade. *Along with Styracosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Triceratops, Chasmosaurus, Eucentrosaurus, Einiosaurus, Arrhinoceratops, and Brachyceratops, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Lightning Egg card. *Along with Torvosaurus, Baryonyx, Shantungosaurus, Edmontonia, and Ceratosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale Stalwarts of Bronze card. *Torosaurus' anime roar is a combination of Paris' and Chomp's, mixed in with other stock roars. *It is one of the dinosaurs that was defeated by the Alpha Gang, but claimed by the D-Team. The other ones were Ceratosaurus, Daspletosaurus, Euoplocephalus, Megaraptor, Anchiceratops, Saurolophus, Deltadromeus, Iguanodon, Fukuisaurus, Jobaria, and the second Carcharodontosaurus. *He is the only Lightning Dinosaur in the anime to use a Lightning Move other than Chomp (Styracosaurus's card was separated from Lightning Spear before it was activated, Anchiceratops and others used Normal Moves, and Maximus's Spectral Punisher was an ability of his Spectral Armor without a true Element). Gallery toro.PNG|Torosaurus activated in Africa (scene on Wandering Torosaurus TCG card) t%d.PNG|Torosaurus with the D-Team Toro nagoya.gif|Torosaurus in NagoyaTV toro!.PNG Electric Charge.png|Torosaurus using Electric Charge in Japanese arcade gameplay Navigation Category:D-Team Category:Lightning Dinosaurs Category:DS Game Category:Arcade Category:Anime Category:TCG Category:Alpha Gang